fictievelandenfandomcom-20200214-history
Geschiedenis van Horigheim
400px|left|thumb|[[Pieter Pieterszoon II, vader des vaderlands]] Dit artikel behandelt de geschiedenis van Horigheim, een uitgebreide en volledige historie van de machtige en beroemde stadsstaat Horigheim; haar oprichting, haar opkomst en haar successen, de oorlogen die werden gevochten, de uitvindingen die werden gedaan en de belangrijkste historische figuren uit vijf eeuwen Horigheim. 1517 thumb|right|180px|Abrikozen waren een gegeerde fruitsoort in Horigheim Horigheim als stadsstaat ontstond in 1517. Toen werd door de Republiek der Gaarden besloten de Stadsakte aan Horigheim te verlenen ( op 31 mei). Kort hierna (op 2 juni) verklaarde Horigheim zich onafhankelijk onder leiding van Pieter Pieterszoon II. Er kwamen veel marktkooplui uit steden als Wierhout en De Stikkel. De marktkooplui handelden vooral in fruit en weefstoffen. Enkele daarvan bleken echter stiekeme plunderaars te zijn. Zij stolen snachts spullen uit de kraampjes van doodnormale marktkooplui die van niks wisten. Pieter Pieterszoon II, vaardigde een marktkraampjesstallingverplichting in de nacht uit op de plaatsen waar het meeste problemen waren zoals de Sint-Bavostraat , de Wijnenweg, de Avondbocht en de Bolledwarsstraat, zodat de daders makkelijker vindbaar waren. Door dat er geen kraampjes waren op de straten dacht de stdsheer de daders beter te kunne vinden. De daders waren echter op 6 juni naar het platteland gevlucht richting dorpen zoals Arkenhuizen en Wortelaar (die toen nog bij de Republiek der Gaarden hoorden). Daarom kwam er een Liga van Horigheim. Dit was een soort kabinet. Voorheen was er namelijk geen duidelijk bestuur buiten de Stadsheer. Daarnaast functioneerde de Liga als Politie. De eerste zitting (op 15 juni) was over de marktdaders en over de marktkraampjesstallingverplichting in de Sint-Bavostraat , de Wijnenweg, de Avondbocht en de Bolledwarsstraat. De liga bestond uit Pieter Pieterszoon II, Carolus van den Hooven tot den Broucke, Johan Evertsz Eynewaert, Theo Buyaert, Maximus Kleegermann, Nathaël Huyspoort, Thonus Schinnaert, Jean Blankaert Ubach, Sterkman Gunnar Hasewinckel, Berthus Haelen van Dyck van Arckenhuysen ten Broucke, Johan Tinnov Schwarzenbach en Carel Schuerdeman. Het ligakwartier lag aan de Bessijnenstraat (vlakbij de Schoorvaart). Pieter Pieterzoon II koos deze locatie omdat zin vader Pieter Pieterszoon I hier van 1487 tot 1500 woonde. Daarnaast kon de Liga zo makkelijker naar een andere stad. De ligaleden Carolus van den Hooven tot den Broucke en Thonus Schinnaert inden de belasting voor het volk. De belasting was vaak hoog, rond de 200 Horigheimer goudcirkels (100,95 euro). Dit zorgde er voor dat de stad verdeeld werd in een rijk gedeelte en een arm. Het rijke gedeelte was vooral rond de Sint-Bavostraat , de Wijnenweg, de Avondbocht, de Bolledwarsstraat, de Schoorvaart, de Bessijnenstraat en rond de Kleine Vaarten (Borkelvaart, Klimmendevaart, Overvloedsvaart en de Stoelmansvaart), Het arme gedeelte was vooral rond het Kanmenplein, de Kapeldijk, de Kantigestraat, het Katterlaantje, en de Abbendam. De Schipburchtvaaarten (Rodenvaart, Vaart des Levens, Braakjesvaart, Stikkelvaart en de Brouwersvaart) waren gemengd. Door deze grote verschillen waren er regelmatig ruzies. Ze waren zo erg dat Pieter Pieterszoon II ooit een been brak tijdens dat hij in een ruzie verwikkeld was (op 27 juni). Hierdoor werden door de Liga enkele armere wijken afgesloten van de buitenwereld, en daarnaast ging de liga elke week deze wijken controleren. Het bleef daardoor rustig in Horigheim. Pieter Pieterszoon II werd hierdoor populair bij de rijkeren. Ligalid Johan Evertsz Eynewaert was echter bij de ligazitting van 2 juli zeer negatief. Hij vond dat iedereen recht had om buiten zijn wijk te komen. Hierdoor stuurde Pieter Pieterszoon II Eynewaert Evertsz uit de liga, wat zeer gevoelig lag bij de armen. Hierdoor kwamen er weer ruzies aangezien de armen de afscheidingen tussen de arme en rijke wijken kapotmaakten. De liga brak in meerdere delen: een deel wat vond dat de afscheidingen moesten blijven in hun huidige vorm. Een ander deel vond dat ze mochten blijven, maar wel in een andere vorm. Een groot deel wou de afscheidingen weg hebben. Voor een deel maakte het niks uit. Daarom werd op 4 juli ene zitting gehouden. Deze zitting ging over de afscheidingen. Een groot deel wou ze weg hebben. Maar Pieter Pieterszoon II gaf hier geen gehoor aan, en de afscheidingen bleven, ondanks dat de meerderheid ze weg wou hebben. Hierdoor kwam er een opstand tegen 1517. Hij werd slecht ontvangen toen hij aanwezig was op het Losse Boomplein ( op 5 juli). Zo gooiden mensen bloed en brandnetels naar hem en kwam er een boze man die zijn hand in de brand wou zetten. Hierdoor bleef Pieter Pieterszoon II 10 dagen thuis zitten. Hij durfde niet meer in het openbaar op te treden en aangezien de liga niet zonder hem kon waren er geen zittingen tot 22 juli aangezien er geen zitting was op 15 juli wegens te weinig tijd. De zitting was zeer treurig van aard en er werd slechts een beslissing genomen : Pieter mocht voortaan enkel nog inde buurt komen van gewone mensen als hij toestemming kreeg van Ligaleden, die gingen controleren of een persoon onbetrouwbaar of betrouwbaar was. Hierdoor werd Pieters leven zeer treurig en werkt er bijna geen ligazitting gehouden op 29 juli. Uiteindelijk kwam de zitting er wel maar zonder Pieter Pieterszoon II. Er werden geen beslissingen genomen. Er werden wel voorstellen gedaan, zoals een waarmee Pieter Pieterszoon II werd afgezet, maar dit werd afgewezen. Er werd vooral gesproken over de Losse Boomplein-rellen. Pieter Pieterszoon II weigerde nog langer actief te zijn in het openbare leven maar hij besloot stadsheer te blijven tot 1 januari 1518. Hierna mocht de liga beslissen over het ambt van Stadsheer. Hierdoor moest de liga heel vele moeilijke beslissingen nemen over hoe en door wie het moest worden ingevuld. Dit leidde tot dat de ligaleden de huizen van bijna iedere inwoner die meer dan 80000 Horigheimse goudcirkels langsgingen om te vragen wie ze het beste vonden of wat ze het beste vonden. Dit namen ze dan mee in de besprekingen. Er gebeurden tot 1 december weinig belangrijke dingen, er werd vooral vergaderd over de nieuwe stadsheer, behalve op 15 november een demonstratie tegen het feit dat de Liga enkel rijkere mensen vroeg naar hun mening over een nieuwe stadsheer. De liga besloot de demonstratie te negeren. op 1 december werd bekend dat Petrus Haegenmaeker de nieuwe stadsheer werd. Deze man werkte mee aan de opzetting van de markt en zorgde er voor dat kraampjes ordelijke waren. Op 16 december was de laatste ligazitting van dat jaar en werd besproken hoe de Republiek de rgaarden te veroveren. Er werd besloten eerst Arkenhuizen te veroveren. De Republiek der Gaarden wist dit niet. Hiermee eindigde het jaar 1517 1518 thumb|right|180px|Een huis in de rijke wijk 1518 begon rustig. Op 1 januari begon de termijn van de tweede stadsheer Petrus Haegenmaeker. Hij werd meteen geliefd en hief de scheidingswanden tussen de arme en rijke wijken op. Ze veroorzaakten volgens hij zelfs maatschappelijke problemen. De liga kreeg daarnaast ook een tweede zittingsplaats: In de Toren van Landen aan de Scharenbuurt., vlak bij het Zeverik. Bij het cafe daar werd er bier uitgedeeld aan de ligaleden. Hierdoor waren er zoveel dronken ligaleden dat de zitting van 4 januari werd afgelast. De stadstaat verviel bijna in anarchie. De cafes hadden in sommige straten de macht. Deze cafes sopten bier in waterleidingen, waardoor een geen water maar bier uit de kraan kwam. Hierdoor waren deze straten vaak vol dronken mensen. De liga lag vaak dronken op de vloer van het ligakwartier aan de Bessijnenstraat, dus die kon daar weinig aan doen. De Republiek der Gaarden kon zo makkelijk de stad binnenvallen. Maar er waren enkel burgers die bij de stadspoorten stonden en dit konden voorkomen. De stad was zeer moeilijk bestuurbaar geworden. Hiervan komt de bijnaam van de Horigheimers bierkranen. Deze bijnaam leeft voort in de naam van een mannenkoor. De cafes werden populair. De annexatieplannen van Arkenhuizen gingen bijna niet door. De toenmalige Kapitein van Staat (dat is de leider van de Republiek der Gaarden) Julius Maelyn besloot maar eens een kijkje te gaan nemen bij de liga (op 10 januari). Tot zijn verbazing waren bijna alle ligaleden overleden door alcoholvergiftiging. Volgens sommigen werden de cafés onder druk gezet om het bier in de waterleidingen te doen door de Republiek der Gaarden, zodat de alle ligaleden overleden. Petrus Haegenmaeker woonde overigens niet meer in Horigheim aangezien hij bang was dat alle waterleidingen bier bevatten. Er werden enkele grote drukwerken over deze dingen gemaakt, genaamd 'Hou men den Biere Gefouligh maeckte en Den Grooten bierdoot. De politiek stortte in. De liga was dood. Enkele burgers namen de stad overnemen maar ze maakten regelmatig ruzie. Daarnaast waren er twee kampen ontstaan. Er waren twee kampen ontstaan, eentje die vind dat de de stadsheer en liga moeten blijven bestaan, de andere groep vond dat ze konden worden afgeschaft. Een groot deel vond dat bier verboden moest worden, aangezien het een politiek probleem veroorzaakte. Toen Petrus Haegenmaeker op 20 januari terugkeerde naar Horigheim was hij compleet van slag. Hij ging eerst kijken bij de begraafplaats. Daar zag hij tot zijn verbijstering allemaal graven van ligaleden. Hij was erg bang dat Horigheim politiek nooit meer op zijn oude niveau kwam en dat Horigheim weer werd geannexeerd door de Republiek der Gaarden. Uiteindelijk gebeurde dit niet. De stadsheer kon geen ligazittingen houden, aangezien bijna alle ligaleden overleden waren. Hij besloot maar weer terug te keren naar zijn eigne huis, buiten Horigheim (op 25 januari). Enkele Horigheimers met meer dan 80000 Horigheimer goudcirkels gingen op die dag vergaderen over de toekomst, wat ze hadden afgesproken met de Stadsheer. Hieruit bleek dat de meeste mensen graag Petrus Haegenmaeker wouden behouden. Op 2 februari werd er een kleine politieke pauze gehouden. In deze pauze gebeurde er vrij weinig. HIerna werd bekend dat Petrus Haegenmaeker terugkeerd en een nieuwe liga benoemd. Deze liga besloot gelijk dat de invasie van Arkenhuizen moest beginnen. Om de inwoners zover te krijgen dat ze de Kapitein van Staat (van de Republiek der Gaarden) manipuleerden richtte de stadsheer een wijngaard, genaamd la Ventura. Hierdoor wou iedereen Arkenhuizen bij de stadstaat hebben. Op 13 februari besloten de troepen te reizen naar Arkenhuizen. Wie de leden waren van deze liga is niet meer te achterhalen. Men merkte dat de wijn succesvol was. De Arkenhuizers vonden dat de rest van de Republiek Der Gaarden deze dingen verpestte voor Arkenhuizen. Daarom konden de troepen snel Arkenhuizen veroveren, ook waren er toen geen soldaten van de Republiek der Gaarden omdat men niet wist dat Horigheim binnenviel. De Republiek der Gaarden wist dit pas op 1maart. Toen de Kapitein van Staat langkswam werd hij bekogeld met fakkels, iets wat er op wees dat Arkenhuizen was overgenomen. De stadsheer Petrus Haegenmaeker besloot op die dag de Liga op te heffen. Deze beslissing werd genomen omdat de stadsheer geen ligakandidaten kon vinden. Hierdoor werd Horigheim wat dictatorialer. Zo werden tegenstanders van de stadsheer naar het Stadsheerhuis gebracht en daar in de open haard gegooid. Hier tegen kwam weinig protest om dat de stadsheer met harde hand regeerde. Op 7 maart werden de plannen bekend gemaakt voor de Tweede Wijk. De eerste wijk was de wijk die werd gebouwd tussen 1478 en 1516, de wijk die het begin was van Horigheim als stad. De Tweede Wijk had vooral een woonfunctie. De eerste huizen werden gebouwd rond de Stapelstraat. Er waren veel mensen die in deze wijk wouden wonen. Rond de Rondeelvaart (doe al werd gegraven in 1503) kwamen de luxe huizen. Daarnaast werd Jaen Buysch benoemd tot Stadsridder, die de persoonlijke beschermer van de stadsheer. Hij werd uit Arkenhuizen gehaald, omdat hij daar de bevolking goed kon beschermen. Zijn benoeming werd met gejuich ontvangen. Dat was omdar Jaen Buysch een zeer populaire burger was, hij was namelijk een kundig krijgsheer die als generaal tussen 1490 en 1515 al grote daden had verricht en meerdere verpletterende overwinningen tegen de inwoners van eeuwige rivaal De Stikkel hadden behaald. Dit deed hij op zo'n slimme manier dat er bij elke veldslag maar weinig slachtoffers vielen: de oude Buysch zorgde altijd goed voor zijn soldaten en dit maakte de beste man zeer populair onder lagen van de Horigheimse bevolking. In 1515 ging de oude Buysch, inmiddels de zestig naderend, met pensioen. Echter in 1518 waren zijn diensten weer nodig en als trouw dienaar van de stadsheer zou hij natuurlijk precies doen wat er van hem werd verwacht. Het eerste wat Stadsridder Buysch deed in functie was het beter organiseren van de troepenmacht van Horigheim. Hij richte tevens de Horigheimse Gardisten op die later de elite stormtroepen van de Stadsheer zouden worden en in menig veldslag en oorlog een beslissende rol in de strijd speelden. Op ieder slagveld konden zij het verschil maken. Buysch leerde hen te vechten, maar vooral ook: in leven te blijven. Zo deden ze veel ervaring op maar konden ze ook hun land blijven dienen met die ervaring in vele oorlogen en nadien konden ze rekruten opleiden en alle fijne kneepjes van het vak leren. De Horigheimers voelden zich veiliger dan ooit te voren. thumb|200px|[[Kasteel Melsbergen]] Op 15 april net toen alles op rolletjes leek te lopen drongen huurmoordernaars uit de Republiek der Gaarden en uit De Stikkel en Kajunda plotseling het Kasteel Melsbergen binnen, het kasteel van Buysch waar hij een ontmoeting met twee generaals, een veldmaarschalk en de oppergardist hield. Met in gif gedoopte kruisboogpijlen werden deze belangrijke kopstukken het hoekje om geschoten. Buysch zelf, 61 jaar oud, stierf nadat een pijl hem trof en hij van het balkon van zijn kasteel de gracht in viel waar de krokodillen hem opaten. Deze brutale aanslag was een grote schok voor Horigheim en de Horigheimers en hun stadsheer riepen om wraak. Hierna was de relatie met De stikkel zeer slecht. Op 25 april werd de nieuwe stadsridder Carel van der Duyntjens benoemd. Hij werd bewaakt door de Groep der 4 Eenheidsvoerders. Deze heer Duyntjens nam met zijn eenheidsridders intrede in kasteel Melsbergen. Dat kasteel ging op zijn familie over omdat de familie van Buysch uit de gratie was gevallen omdat zijn zonen overgelopen waren naar De Stikkel. Al hun erfgronden en bezittingen in Horigheim kwamen hierdoor per direct te vervallen. Er was een grote oorlog begonnen aan het einde van het jaar 1518 waarbij de overgelopen zonen van Buysch namens De Stikkel en Julius Maelyn namens de Republiek der Gaarden tot de aanval overgingen. Ze staken de grens van Horigheim bij Hillebos over en kwamen het land binnen aan het hoofd van een enorm invasie leger bestaande uit zowel cavalerie als uit infanterie. Diverse legeronderdelen werden in kleinere gedeelten opgesplitst, en ondere andere Arkenhuizen en kasteel Melsbergen werden belegerd. De Neima lag voor met Stikkelse en Gaardse oorlogsbodems en fregatten en dankzij deze dubbele aanval zag het er slecht uit voor Horigheim. Er was een grote oorlog begonnen en er werden meteen al enkele veldslagen gevochten, al probeerde Horigheim die zo lang mogelijk uit te stellen door de vijandelijke legers te ontwijken. Ondertussen plunderden die Horigheimse boerderijen en vistenhele rivieren en meren nagenoeg leeg. Wilde dieren, het persoonlijke eigendom van de stadsheer en zijn adelijke kompanen, werden schaamteloos opgejaagd en gestroopt door de vijandelijke huursoldaten. Van de drie veldslagen die Horigheim er vocht won het er twee, maar het bleken Pyrrhus overwinningen te zijn die Horigheim meer kostte dan het haar opleverde. Uiteindelijk moesten de vijandelijk legers zich echter onverhoopt terugtrekken in decemember 1518 omdat de vroegere bondgenoot Kajunda plotseling De Stikkel in de rug aanviel en hierbij werd gesteund door de legers van Immeland, een relatief jonge staat met grote ambities. Onder het motto "de vijand van mijn vijand is mijn vriend" stuurden de Horigheimers diverse diplomaten onder leiding van de jongste zoon van de stadsheer, Victor, naar Immeland en Kajunda toe. In Immeland werden ze hartelijk ontvangen, maar in Kajunda moesten de Kajundi's aanvankelijk minder van ze hebben. De diplomaten gaven echter de moed niet op en wisten uiteindelijk in Nahejdin tot een bondgenootschap met zowel Kajunda als Immeland te komen toen ze met de leiders van beide landen om tafel gingen zitten. Dit bondgenootschap was van grote strategische, militaire en economische waarde en er was ook sprake van een uitwisseling van cultuur. De Republiek der Gaarden bes;loot op 31 december Arkenhuizen als deel van Horigheim te erkennen. 1519 thumb|right|180px|Gebakken aardappelen in overvloed 1519 begon weer rustig. Voor het eerst was er een stadsheer een jaar aan de macht was. Dit werd gevierd met het Stadsheerfeest. Dit feest werd gevierd in de vorm van een uitbundig volksfeest waarbij grote tafels met lekkernijen in alle straten van de stad en Arkenhuizen . Iedere staatsburger kon aan de festiviteiten deelnemen en hem werd toegestaan de overblijfselen van de schranspartij mee naar huis te nemen om de familieleden die niet mee konden komen ook mee te laten genieten. Vervolgens zorgde de stadsheer ook nog eens voor een maand lang gratis graan voor iedere Horigheimer zodat iedereen voldoende brood kon bakken, zoals men dit in het Oude Rome van de republiek ook wel eens deed. Het volk droeg hun stadsheer op handen en voeten en hij maakte zich hiermee erg geliefd. Nog jaren later sprak men vol genegenheid de naam van hem uit. Dit beloofde natuurlijk een groots begin van het jaar te worden. Op 3 januari werd er een vergadering gehouden over de bouw van de Tweede Wijk met de rijke Horigheimers. Hier uit bleek dat de Tweede Wijk als zeer goed werd gezien voor Horigheim, e ndat er ook een derde wijk moet komen later. Daarna kwam de stadsheer, deze gaf een toespraak over het mooie Horigheim. en de grootheid er van. Op 4 januari waren er 3 huizen van de Tweede Wijk af, allemaal aan de Lozingstraat. Op 10 januari waren er dan ook 3 huizen aan het Vennedwars klaar. Op 30 januari trokken de eerste bewoners in. Deze ontvingen allen een geschenk. Op 5 februari bracht de stadsheer een bezoek aan Arkenhuizen. Hij zag daar dat mensen bezig waren aan het planten van abrikozen. Hij vroeg de mensen of hij van die abrikozen een drank mocht maken. Dit werd toegestaan. Deze drank kreeg de naam Arcana Moderne, en was niet alcoholisch. De drank werd zeer succesvol. De stadsheer was aanwezig bij een feest toen de honderdste fles werd gebrouwen op 10 maart. De honderdste fles werd door hem leeggedronken. Natuurlijk nam de feestvreugde toen alleen nog maar toe, en gingen de Horigheimers helemaal los op de maat van de muziek van het beroemde Oosterse Stadsskoor met muzikanten uit andere steden. De stadsheer zelf vond dit orkest slecht en beledigde de muzikanten waaronder zijn neef, de dirigent. Hierdoor kwam er een massa mensen op de stadsheer af en gooiden hem in een meer. De stadsheer kon zwemmen en zwom naar het land, waar hij er uit klom. Dit was vrij bijzonder, omdat de meeste mensen in die tijd niet konden zwemmen. De boosdoeners uit de menigte was te dronken om de achtervolging in te zetten, en de stadsheer is een snelle renner en maakt zich zo uit de voeten. De volgende dag laat hij de stadswachten de mannen die hem in het water gooiden van de stadsmuur af in de gracht smijten. De man kon echter zwemmen en klom uit de gracht. Hij misleidde de stadsheer door te zeggen dat daar onder water een belangrijke brief lag en schat verborgen lag. De stadsheer geloofde dit en dook zo ineens het water in op zoek naar die schat. De stadsheer bleef erg lang onder water en werd niet weer teruggevonden. De Horigheimers vreesden dat hij dood was en na drie weken vermissing liet zijn weduwe hem officieel doodverklaren. Toen begonnen de problemen voor Horigheim, de jonge staat, pas echt. De stadsheer liet uit drie huwelijken zeven zonen en elf dochters na. Zijn oudste zoon was geestelijk beperkt en zijn vijf andere zonen, waarvan er twee anderen volwassen waren en de anderen onder de achttien, eisten allemaal het leiderschap op. Daarnaast had de stadsheer twee zeer ambitieuze schoonzonen en een veelbelovende kleinzoon met ambities in de richting van stadsheerschap. Allemaal wilden ze maar één ding: de overleden heer opvolgen. Diverse burgers kozen partij voor één van hen, en anderen weer voor een ander. Uiteindelijk waren er drie grote kampen. Kamp nummer één bestond uit de volgelingen van de oudste zoon, de geestelijk gehandicapte en ziekelijke Jantje Haegenmaeker, de andere kampen volgden respectievelijk de derde zoon van de stadsheer, Marco Pieterszoon en Filip Wilhelmszoon, elfjarige maar zeer pientere kleinzoon van wijlen de stadsheer via zijn oudste dochter Berenice. De volgelingen van Jantje Pieterszoon wilden de strijd beslissen door middel van oorlog; Jantje was formeel en in naam de leider van de strijdkrachten en de oorlogsbodems aan de Neima. De volgelingen van Marco en Filip, echter, voelden meer voor een diplomatieke oplossing en wilden een groot debat organiseren waarvan de winnaar de stadsheer zou worden. Hoewel sommige van de partijen meer voelden voor een oplossing van de problemen via strijd, wist de zeer slimme Filip, Flipje voor intimi, hen allemaal te overtuigen om tenminste eerst het debat te voeren. Dat zou worden gehouden in het gebouw van de Universiteit, in de grote Aula, en een raad van adellijken, notabelen en kooplieden van naam en faam zouden toekijken hoe de drie kandidaten elkaar verbaal te lijf gingen op het grote hardhouten podium. Een neutrale jury van drie buitenlandse diplomaten zou de uitkomst bepalen op basis van een aantal van tevoren afgesproken regels. Filip Wilhelmszoon keek uit naar het debat; Marco Pieterszoon was een lompe militair, een vir militaris die alleen van oorlogvoeren afwist, en Jantje Haegenmaeker was een debiel met een spraakprobleem en een dikke tong. Allebei onderschatten ze de slimme jongeman, en dat zou hij in zijn voordeel gebruiken. Het debat was op 28 maart Filip was echter niet gezond en overleed na het debat. De anderen overleden een dag na het debat. Filip overleed aan een hersenbloeding, en de andere 2 overleden aan het feit dat ze beschimmeld eten aten tijdens het debat. Er werd een willekurige kandidaat uit het volk gekozen. Het was de jonge bessenverkoper Frans Johanneszoon. Hij stond bekend als iemand die de slechten goed probeerde te krijgen. De nazaten van Petrus Haegenmaker waren het hier totaal niet mee eens maar Frans Johanneszoon was zo verstandig om wat geld en spullen te stelen (Frans zelf had weinig geld) en om hen met die dingen om te kopen. Hij kocht ze ook om met mooie landgoederen en kostbare stukken grond buiten de stadsmuren. Hij gaf ze goede banen en verhief een paar van hen tot de adelstand. Hij maakte tevens de zoon van Marco tot zijn opvolger, omdat Frans zelf alleen maar dochters had, maar hij was een gezonde en een sterke man en men ging ervan uit dat stadsheer Frans het langer zou volhouden dan zijn voorgangers omdat hij slim was en niet in valstrikken trapte. Hij stond bekend als een voorzichtig man die zich niet liet bedotten. Hij hield zijn vijanden en zijn vrienden allemaal goed in de gaten en werd goed bewaakt want hij had veel heimelijke vijanden onder zijn onderdanen. Toen hij merkte dat veel mensen toch vijandig tegenover hem stonden besloot Frans Johanneszoon om te trouwen met een dochter van Berenice, een kleindochter van zijn voorganger. Door dit huwelijk werd de jonge bessenkoper in één klap van adel en tevens familie van de vorige stadsheer. Hierdoor was de familie hem niet meer zo vijandig gezind als voorheen en toen Frans Johanneszoon gratis toegang verleende voor het gewone volk tijdens de bruiloft en er een groot volksfeest van maakte, maakte hij zichzelf al een stuk populairder dan hij eerst was geweest. Deze slimme zet was het advies van zijn schoonmoeder Berenice die een slimme vrouw was net zoals haar vader. De maanden verstreken ondertussen en Frans Johanneszoon trok zich met zijn raadgevers en adviseurs terug in kasteel Melsbergen om daar in het grootste geheim te werken aan een nieuw en rechtvaardiger stelsel van wetten. Hij zou nog steeds de baas blijven, had hij bedacht, maar hij zou referendums houden waarin het volk van de stadsstaat (alle volwassen mannen ouder dan twintig jaar) hun mening mochten geven over belangrijke beslissingen. Daar zou hij dan naar luisteren, maar hij zou er niet toe kunnen worden gedwongen dat te doen. Deze wetten werden met luid applaus ontvangen toen ze bekend werden gemaakt; het land werd een klein beetje democratischer door. Ondertussen gebeurden er vreemde dingen in het Stadsheerhuis. Er waren regelmatig ruzies tussen de verschillende Stadsheerhelpers. Deze Stadsheerhelpers verschilden vaak zeer van elkaar van mening. Er was bijvoorbeeld op 16 augustus een ruzie over de persoonlijke eigendommen van de stadsheer. Het zou niet duidelijk zijn of deze ook gebruikt mochten worden door Stadsheerhelpers. De een vond dat het wel mocht, de ander niet en sommigen vonden dat ze eerst moesten wachten tot dat de stadsheer duidelijkheid gaf. Deze werd niet gegeven. Veel stadsheerhelpers stopten hierna 1520 Het jaar 1520 brak aan, en de bevolking was moegestreden en werkte hard aan de opbouw van het land. Dankzij de eindeloze inzet van de dappere Horigheimers en hun leiders hadden ze het gevoel dat ze sterker dan ooit tevoren uit hun as waren herrezen, zoals de stadsheer het in zijn traditionele nieuwjaarstoespraak verwoorde. Horigheim breidde verder uit en kwam langzaam tot en plan voor een nieuwe wijk. De Waarzeggers zeiden dat Horigheim een welvarend land kon gaan worden. Ook inwoners van andere Raadssteden trokken naar Horigheim. Categorie:Geschiedenis van Horigheim Categorie:Geschiedenis naar land Categorie:Horigheim